


A Parigi [1904]

by AtalantaFugiens



Series: Magical Husbands AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Belle Epoque vibes, Decadentism, Fictional Racism, Gellert Grindelwald is a figlio di pagnotta™, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, Jude Law as Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Male Prostitution, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Threesome, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtalantaFugiens/pseuds/AtalantaFugiens
Summary: One-shot scritta per ilMagical Husbands AU(vedi descrizione della serie emasterlistper info)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Other
Series: Magical Husbands AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Parigi [1904]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vespertilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/gifts).



_Laudata sii, Diversità_

_delle creature, sirena_

_del mondo! Talor non elessi_

_perché parvemi che eleggendo_

_io t'escludessi,_

_o Diversità, meraviglia_

_sempiterna, e che la rosa_

_bianca e la vermiglia_

_fosser dovute entrambe_

_alla mia brama,_

_e tutte le pasture_

_co' lor sapori,_

_tutte le cose pure e impure_

_ai miei amori…_

Gabriele d’Annunzio, _Laudi del cielo, del mare, della terra, degli eroi_ ,

Libro primo - Maia, _Laus vitae_

(1896-1903)

* * *

  
La prima volta che succede è in luna di miele, a Parigi, dopo dieci giorni durante i quali Albus non ha mai visto il suo sposo _una volta_ completamente sobrio, perennemente stordito com’è d’amore e di trionfo e di fumo e di champagne e di piacere, più che intenzionato ad assaporare fino all’ultima goccia i piaceri, magici e babbani, che quella fantasmagorica città è famosa per saper offrire. 

Le lettere urlanti di suo suocero - del padre di Gellert - continuano ad arrivare una dopo l’altra e una dopo l’altra, ogni volta, Gellert le manda in fiamme con un noncurante gesto di bacchetta, sordo alle proteste di Albus - sempre troppo tenero - il quale talvolta gli fa notare che _almeno una potrebbe aprirla_ , dovesse mai contenere qualcosa di più serio delle solite minacce di diseredarlo se continua a fare quella vita (come se fosse un problema, poi, con la posizione che hanno raggiunto!).

“... e perder tempo utile che posso usare per bere e scoparti, _Liebling_?” lo zittisce ogni volta il suo consorte, le labbra aperte contro le sue, il sorriso feroce e irresistibile che ogni volta non manca di rendergli le ginocchia molli. 

E’ quello il problema di Gellert: l’irresistibilità.

Quel ghigno di monello mai del tutto cresciuto, Albus lo sa bene ormai, lo spinge a far cose che anni prima - _una vita prima, ma è davvero mai esistita quella vita, poi?_ \- non sarebbe mai riuscito neppure ad immaginare (ma le desiderava in cuor suo, oh sì, solo che non lo sapeva!); ci pensa in particolar modo quella sera, mentre Gellert gli annoda il cravattino, una gamba premuta tra le sue mentre sono in piedi davanti alla specchiera, sussurrandogli con alito caldo sul viso che vuole portarlo in _un posto_.

E Albus pensa di saperlo, ahimé, anzi _lo sa benissimo_ cos’è quel posto, e trema per mille dubbi a cui non ha nemmeno il coraggio di dar forma, ma al tempo stesso è eccitato, dalla presenza schiacciante di Gellert - la sua sicurezza è un gigante in quella stanza - e dalla sua fiducia _in lui, in loro_ , la cui cieca assolutezza lo commuove.

“Sono _babbani_ , Albus” gli ha sussurrato Gellert un attimo prima, aiutandolo a vestirsi per il solo piacere di lasciar scorrere le mani sulla sua carne calda, incapace di staccarle anche solo per un momento. “Bestioline brute create per il nostro piacere, checché _dein Herzchen_ … il tuo cuoricino troppo tenero ne voglia pensare. Non privi di una certa rozza attrattiva, certo. Pensali come un frutto esotico, asprigno e spinoso, quando le tue stucchevoli mele inglesi ti hanno stancato.”

Discutere è impossibile con Gellert, è molto più piacevole lasciarsi cullare dal suono della sua voce, in quella lunga stagione di follie in cui il tempo e il senso pare essersi sospeso, e allora Albus si lascia trascinare in quel caffé _che non è un caffé_ , selva selvaggia popolata da creature adolescenti dagli occhi lucidi d’assenzio e di chissà qual altra porcheria da babbani, pronti a fare qualsiasi cosa per una manciata di franchi, da spendere in altra porcheria subito dopo…

Un ragazzino che avrà a malapena l’età di Ariana, esile e brutale, tutto labbra e capelli arruffati, li aggancia dopo un poco che Gellert si è tirato Albus in grembo (nessuno che batta ciglio allo spettacolo, lì dentro) e si sta divertendo a fumargli in faccia, cercando di far penetrare le volute azzurrine fin nella sua bocca, mentre Albus lotta debolmente per nascondere il volto contro la sua spalla.

Già ha capito i caratteri, quella piccola abietta creatura. “Il vostro moroso è timido, signore?”, ride sfrontatamente all’indirizzo di Gellert, che, in abiti babbani e col suo accento, potrebbe passare per un qualsiasi _giovin signore_ austroungarico in viaggio di piacere a Parigi.

“E’ inglese”, ride Gellert scrollando le spalle, con un’espressione sommamente divertita che incontra subito la complicità del viziosetto parigino.

Il ragazzo si china verso Albus. Non si capisce bene a chi stia parlando. “...e non vorreste provare l’ospitalità di Parigi, _mister_?” Si passa la lingua contro la guancia e poi sulle labbra in un gesto seduttivo.

Albus lo guarda con occhi vitrei, Gellert conosce bene quello sguardo, _oh sì che lo conosce. E’ quello di Albus-vorrei-ma-non-posso-Dumbledore un attimo prima che..._

(L’attimo delizioso. Ancor più delizioso di quello in cui effettivamente cede.)

“Andiamo, Albus.” Gellert gli stringe la vita ( _sono qui con te e_ per te _, non te lo scordare mai_ ), costringendolo delicatamente ad alzarsi. “E’ scortese rifiutare un’offerta di ospitalità.”

* * *

Il ragazzino lo prende per mano e lo conduce dietro una tenda spessa, in un salottino purpureo in cui il mistero di quel luogo si disvela senza più ipocrisia alcuna.

 _Enculés_ , li chiama la ridicola morale babbana. _Sodomiti_. Qualche Paese li mette addirittura in carcere, qualcuno li porta alla forca. I Maghi non si pongono troppo il problema, ma di certo anche tra loro i vecchi e la gente per bene storcono il muso e aggrottano le sopracciglia di fronte allo _sterile vizio._

Lo stesso Albus non riesce ancora a guardare le… cose che fa lui, che fanno _loro_ , fatte da altri. Figuriamoci stare nella stessa stanza con gente che…

( _Sai perché ti adoro, Albus? Perché, dopo tutti questi anni, riesci ancora ad arrossire._ Glielo dice sempre, Gellert)

Nonostante tutto, Gellert riesce a farlo accomodare su un divanetto, mezzo in grembo a lui, stretto stretto, al suo petto e alla sua anima, e strattona il ragazzo giù in mezzo alle sue ginocchia socchiuse. Non c’è traccia di tenerezza nella sua voce.

“E fallo godere per bene.”

E’ lui stesso a slacciare i pantaloni di Albus coi gesti esperti che solo la familiarità conosce, lui stesso a guidare il suo sesso (e _per lui_ quel sesso si tende, non per altri) nella bocca viziosa, troppo usata del ragazzo, è lui ad afferrare quest’ultimo per i capelli senza traccia di rimorso e guidarlo su Albus come una marionetta, in tutti i modi da cui sa che il suo amante (...il suo amante? _il suo sposo!_ ogni volta il semplice pensiero di quella parola provoca nel cuore di Gellert un sussulto di trionfo) sarà presto condotto a perder la ragione. Porta la bocca sulle labbra di Albus e nello stesso tempo guida quella del ragazzo e la sua lingua a tracciare ogni vena di quella carne calda e pesante, che guizza febbrile ad ogni feroce affondo della lingua di Gellert.

“Sognavo di vederti così”, gli sussurra Gellert all’orecchio, udibile solo a lui, e il suo alito è di fuoco, “Vorrei che tu stesso potessi guardarti dall’esterno quando godi”. Ha sempre pensato che con la testa affondata tra le sue cosce, il posto da cui se potesse non si sposterebbe mai per niente al mondo, non si riesce purtroppo ad osservare quel paradiso come merita.

Albus si disfa, si liquefa, si abbandona alla marea delle due lingue, quella amante e quella mercenaria; e il desiderio di Gellert cresce, diventa ferro rovente nei suoi pantaloni, e _deve_ soddisfarlo - ma non si _può_ spezzare quell’incanto.

Con un ultimo bacio umido, apologetico, Gellert si stacca dalla bocca di Albus e si inginocchia a terra alle spalle del ragazzino, le ginocchia di entrambi che affondano nel morbido tappeto; senza staccare un attimo gli occhi, inferno e cielo insieme, da quelli socchiusi di Albus, gli strappa via i pantaloni, si sputa sulla mano con gesto noncurante, e via in quell’orifizio cedevole come burro, mentre il ragazzino emette un profondo gemito che certo non è di piacere, e Albus, al rumore improvviso, sgrana gli occhi a incrociare quelli dello sposo.

_Mi vedi, Albus? Vedi la ferocia di quello che mi fai, di quello che mi fai fare, e quello che io non_ ti _farò mai?_

Gellert fotte il ragazzo con frenetiche spinte viziose, incurante di chiunque altro ci sia in quella stanza e possa guardare, incurante della creatura stessa - del frutto esotico, asprigno e spinoso nella cui polpa soda sta affondando per placare una fame tanto capricciosa quanto passeggera - e alimenta l’altra fame, quella che aumenta quanto più è saziata, affondando gli occhi negli occhi di Albus fino al suo cuore, come se volesse continuare a testimoniargli fin lì l’incendio del suo desiderio.

E quando si svuota, quando lo spettacolo del piacere di Albus è troppo per lui (la bocca del ragazzo continua a lavorarlo fino a farlo capitolare), è ancora fin nel cuore di Albus che immagina di iniettare la lava fusa del suo desiderio, del suo amore, della sua _devozione._

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Dopo,_ Gellert congeda il ragazzino con un rotolo spiegazzato di banconote nel taschino della giacca - abbastanza per ubriacarsi per le prossime due settimane, almeno - e un buffetto sulla guancia che è quasi uno schiaffo. 

“Sparisci”

Il ragazzino corre via troppo in fretta, stringendosi il taschino con le mani appiccicose.

Gellert è già tornato con la bocca su quella di Albus. 

“ _Andiamo a casa. Non ho mai avuto tanta voglia di stare da solo con te._ ”


End file.
